


Are You Ready For Me?

by Sleepy_Grandma_Phyllis



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Grandma_Phyllis/pseuds/Sleepy_Grandma_Phyllis
Summary: Smutty one-shot with no real plot, irrelevant to my other Fire Emblem works.
Relationships: Gunter/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Are You Ready For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what went wrong, but a great deal of words that were intended to be italicized simply aren't showing up that way? Hopefully it doesn't diminish the feel of the story too drastically....

Mear hours before the break of dawn, the frigid black of night saturated the sharp spires of the lonely tower that stood amidst the vacant tundra of the northernmost reaches of Nohr. The vast roaring wind and oceans of drifting snow were broken only by the gentle glimmer of torchlights that flickered among the proud, tall walls of the compound. The winters of Nohr were unforgiving, an invasive freeze that swallowed the land and soaked into the bones of the natives, holding the country captive for endless months at a time. Even within the impenetrable walls of the Nohrian tower, surrounded with blazing braziers and thick animal pelts, the inhabitants couldn’t fully shake the shivering chill. Perhaps all but one…

The naked form of Corrin, the outcast Nohrian Princess, writhed in the sheets of her bed chamber, removed from the rest of the tower. She threw her head back down upon the pillows beneath her, short raven curls damp with sweat, groaning with a mixture of pleasure and frustration. Her fingers working tirelessly at her hot, wet cunt, desperately working to achieve a pleasure that seemed just beyond her reach. She muttered curses, rolling onto her stomach and spreading her thighs wider to allow her fingers to wander deeper inside of herself. She fantasized vividly the muscular form of her mature master of arms, Gunter. From behind tightly closed eyes she envisioned his battle-worn body beneath her, his throbbing cock in the place of her fingers, his handsome, stern face contorted into an expression of pleasure. She stifled a moan dreaming of the vibrations of his low, refined voice and how arousing it would sound to hear him groaning her name. There was nothing in this Gods-forsaken world that she burned for more. She craved Gunter, thirsted for him. She wanted to taste him, to feel him pulsing inside of her.

But he wasn’t hers.

She ached for release, every muscle in her body tense and trembling. She must have been at this for well over an hour, maybe longer. Beads of sweat rolled down her pale skin, lightly saturating the bedding below. Her hands worked with frustrated urgency towards an orgasm that simply evaded her - no matter how picturesque her imagination, it was not enough to satiate the burning desire that blazed in her core. Slowly becoming aware of just how much time she wasted in her futile attempt to please herself, the Princess collapsed onto the mattress with a groan. She discontentedly muttered her imaginary lover’s name into her pillows and decided to allow herself a brief moment of self-pity before she would roll over and try to sleep.

Her fatigue and dissatisfaction were quickly replaced with sharp, electric panic when she turned herself over to see Gunter standing in her doorway. Shooting upright, a nervous bumbling mess, Corrin wrapped the dampened sheets around her naked body but was unable to form a reaction beyond red, hot embarrassment. The tall, handsome man stood before her, just feet away from the foot of her bed. 

“Lady Corrin...” Gunter’s bassy, polished voice caused goosebumps to erupt all over the Princess’ body. The room was hot and humid, smelling of Corrin’s sex. Even in the darkness, his steely gaze burned into her; unphased in the presence of her lewdness. 

Corrin shifted uncomfortably and stared at him, unable to comprehend the situation she found herself in. What was he doing here? Her stomach twisted with equal parts anxiety and excitement.

“Your training was to begin thirty minutes ago.” The knight continued on, “I did not anticipate coming to fetch you, however…” Had it been that long? She swallowed hard, looking away from Gunter in shame, “I heard you calling out my name… I was concerned.” He took a step closer, into the subtle glow cast by the fireplace nearby. 

“Let me take a look at you…” He spoke softly, almost a whisper. 

Corrin held her breath, trying to read his expression. His eyes were smoldering, shining in the dim light of dying fire. Perhaps unaware, she found herself slowly drifting closer to the foot of the bed, like a magnet drawn to his proximity.

“ _Here… _” He too, moved closer still, and offered his armor-claden hand.  
Uncertain, Corrin slowly lifted one hand and placed it in his, the other still holding sheets against her body for modesty. The cold metal of his gauntlet was sharp against her warm, dewy hand. Gunter’s lips curled to one side in an amused smirk as he lifted her hand to inspect her fingers, still slick from the fantasy of him. The sensation of his hot breath trailing across the sensitive skin of her knuckles, caused her to shiver. The Princess felt conflicted, finding herself both mortified and excited at the sight of her combat instructor looking with approval upon her masturbation. Gunter observed her reactions attentively, as he examined her wet digits, catching her completely off guard when he parted his lips to welcome them into his mouth. __

__“ _Gunther! _” Corrin gasped, unprepared for the prickling shockwaves that spread throughout her body in reaction to his warm lips enveloping her fingertips. She could feel his wet, hot tongue caressing her her digits, sucking them clean. The veteran knight took great pleasure in witnessing the hold such a small gesture of intimacy had on the touch-starved Princess. She looked up at him, mouth agape, neediness in her eyes. The peaks of her hardened nipples rose up from the thin sheet she held tightly to her chest.___ _

____“Your taste…” Gunter raised a hand to softly brush a tuft of dark hair away from her face, releasing her fingers from his mouth “...is _exquisite. _”___ _ _ _

______“Gods, Gunter…” Corrin melted before him with a gentle whimper, her hands reaching to grasp at segments of his armor, wordlessly requesting its removal. Releasing the sheets, she slid herself slowly from the foot of her bed and floated gently to her knees, “Let _me _taste of _you... _”_____ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Eager, are we?” Gunter’s words were accompanied by a low, sultry chuckle. He granted her request by removing his armor, piece by piece, until only the black collared tunic and trousers beneath remained. His mutual arousal was evident in the hard erection that took form beneath the cloth of his breeches and the groan that escaped his throat as Corrin traced her fingertips around it’s silhouette. He gazed upon her with true devotion, gently stroking her hair as her nimble fingers sought to free the mast of his cock from the confines of his trousers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Corrin, I have wanted this for so long, I have wanted _you. _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The release of his magnificent erection was enough to elicit a moan from the thirsting Princess, as she claimed it in her hands, admiring it’s hard, generous, uncut glory. She immediately began kneading it with her hands, looking up at him with the adoration of a disciple looking upon the face of God himself, preparing herself as an offering of flesh.  
She leaned in, planting a kiss at the base of his cock before caressing his shaft with her tongue in a slow, wide motion to his tip where she was rewarded with a salted drop of precum that formed there.  
She collected it with the tip of her tongue and basked in the hearty, masculine musk of his arousal. Rubbing his beautiful, throbbing shaft with her palms she accepted his generous tip into her mouth and began to suck earnestly. With a melody of low moans blossoming from the mouth of her lover, Corrin had no choice but to allow one of her hands to fall from his cock to the fire between her thighs, her throbbing clit demanded satisfaction and would not be ignored. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Little by little, she inched her mouth further down his cock, burning to feel it take up residence in her hungry throat. Gunther’s moans encouraged her, his head fell back and his body tensed, he couldn’t remember the last time he had experienced such raw indulgence. Each time he whispered her name or vocalized his pleasure Corrin could feel herself inching closer and closer to ecstasy, but she couldn’t come, not yet. She lifted her hand from between her shaking thighs to tenderly massage that balls pressing against her chin. The sensation caused a desperate groan to rip past Gunter’s mouth, overwhelmed at the sensation of being completely sheathed in Corrin’s throat. The Princess held herself there, spit streaming down her chin and coating his balls, as long as she could before a powerful gag overcame her and she recoiled for air with an audible pop and a gasp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She sat back on her feet momentarily to catch her breath before enthusiastically plunging herself back onto his pulsing shaft, Gunther groaned with satisfaction but only allowed her to continue for a moment more before softly taking a step back to release himself from her. He leaned forward, claiming her face in his hands and wiping away the tears that formed from her passionate efforts. He kissed her wet lips, deeply, passionately relishing in the subtle flavor of his own cock that lingered there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He scooped his arms beneath hers and lifted her effortlessly from the ground, lips locked to hers all the while. As soon as they stood, she embraced him passionately, kissing him deeply. His hands explored her back, sliding down to firmly cup the perky cheeks of her ass, releasing them with a swift smack, earning a moaning giggle from Corrin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Fuck me,” Corrin moaned into his open mouth, picking at the buttons of his shirt, “ _Fuck me hard. _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Gunther grinned, turning Corrin to face her towards the bed, her back to his chest. He nipped at the back of her neck hungrily, eliciting an erotic shudder from the Princess._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You can have _anything _you ask of me, your majesty.” Gunter strained desperately through clenched teeth, struggling to keep his arousal in check.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He pushed her down onto the bed before her and savored the sight of her shaking with anticipation for his reception. She lifted her ass up to him as an offering, one hand spreading the lips of her vulva, displaying his prize to him. He took a step forward, removing the remaining articles of his clothing and placed a hand tenderly at her hip.  
“Are you ready for me?” He asked, a question he had asked her thousands of times before to initiate each training session, each sparring match. It wasn’t as though her trembling body or soaked cunt weren’t an answer enough, even so, he wanted to hear it explicitly from her mouth. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“ _Gods yes, _Gunter!“ Corrin whined, “I need to _feel you. _”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He was on her in an instant, the tip of his cock teasing the entrance of her sex, mouth pressing hard between her shoulder blades. He was overtaken with passion, much to Corrin’s delight, and inside of her fully in one thrust. Her tight cunt was drenched, hot, and welcoming, expanding with ease to accommodate his girth. He roared, feeling her surround him all at once, and she mirrored his cries. Corrin was overwhelmed in the best way, his cock satisfying her body in ways her fingers never could. She drank in the weight of his body, arching her back against his solid bare chest, savoring the sensation of the veteran knight’s naked brilliance, surrounding her, inside of her. He wrapped his scarred, sculpted arms around her hips, pulling himself deeper into her and pressing his weight down upon her harder. His thrusts were slow and intentional at first, making her feel every inch in her most sensitive spots. She moaned in desperation, feeling the friction of each thrust as her clitoris rubbed against the bed below with each movement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Corrin bit her teeth down on the blankets beneath her as Gunter quickened his pace, she was so absorbed in him, his taste in her mouth, his body weighing down upon her his cock filling her cunt - this was absolute rapture and she knew she couldn’t hold out much longer. Gunter himself, as his thrusts became more vigorous, felt himself nearing a climax. As close as he was, he drove himself with great endurance, eager to bring Corrin the powerful orgasm she so desperately worked for._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________And powerful it was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She convulsed beneath him, screaming his name out before falling silent as her body processed the intense riptide of her climax. Gunter felt her clench down around his cock, releasing a gush of fluid against him and unto the bed below. Gunter anchored himself firmly to her body as he climaxed with her. He erupted inside of her, filling the moaning Princess with his hot, generous cum. Their two trembling bodies collapsed onto the bed in euphoric bliss. Corrin’s soft fingers made their way to her satisfied, throbbing cunt as Gunter fell beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She eagerly sought to collect some of the Knight’s thick cum and sample it with her tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Corrin drew her fingers close to her face to examine them in the somber glimmer of the nearby fireplace, but there was no cum to be found, in fact, there was nothing to be found. Her hands were clean and dry.  
She sat up with confusion, observing the evening clothes that covered her body. She was the only one occupying her cold, lonely bed. A sad sigh escaped the grimace that painted her face. A dream? There was a gentle knock at her door, causing the Princess to freeze, could it be? A spark of hope bloomed in her heart - but it was immediately snuffed out by the soft feminine voice of Flora, her Nohrian maid and friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Lady Corrin, it’s time to wake up and attend training with Ser Gunter.” She spoke softly and she moved with grace to the wardrobe across the room. She glanced at Corrin and recognized her expression with a frown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Bad dreams again, Lady Corrin?” She asked with concern as she picked out a fine set of training clothes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“ _Something like that… _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Fully dressed and shaking the grogginess of her slumber away, Corrin made her way to the training courtyard, the sky just barely turning to a lighter shade of black above her head. She couldn’t stop thinking about the dream so fresh in her mind. Corrin exhaled, watching the cloud of her breath dissipate, as she stood amidst the vacant training courtyard. The atmosphere was frigid and still, broken only by the sound of ice and snow crunching beneath approaching footprints. Corrin swallowed hard, collecting herself before turning to see him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Good morning, Princess Corrin.” Gunter’s voice was stern and professional. The Master of arms looked so handsome in the regal black winter cloak that shrouded his armor, a sharp contrast to his silvery lilac hair and steely gaze. He nodded respectfully before tossing her a training blade. Corrin held her breath and gripped the blade. She drew her shoulders back with impeccable posture and assumed a defensive stance, doing all she could to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. It was time to focus on the lesson that was about to begin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Are you ready for me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
